10 Men Left Behind
by happyarchie11
Summary: A group of troops fight the virus's
1. Intro

Bang, bang. Shots rang out into the wild forest of the city. That's what we called it. The city. No one knew it's name, because it was a virus city. That's right, a virus city. That's who we're fighting. I better back up. I'm Sergeant Lane Aleksen, of the Black-Pine Industries. I'm part of a small team assigned to fighting the secret war between BPI and the virus's, a rather large group of rebels located in a small continent no one knew existed. So, back to now. Shots were ringing out as virus troops fired at our position, but I'll get to this part in a while, first we have to go back to the beginning.


	2. Basic Training

"Get up, soldiers!" Shouted Colonel Joe Hendri. "First day of training!"

"Really? Because I would like to sleep in." Said Private William Onters.

"I don't care what you want! Get ready! Uniforms on!" Shouted Colonel Joe back at Will.

I rose out of my bed and put my uniform on. The bunks were small, double stacked cots; not very comfortable. I put on my boots, and stood up, awaiting orders.

"Ok, everyone. Line up, front to back!" Colonel Joe shouted.

I, along with everyone else, walked into the line.

"Today, you will be meeting the leader of our select team; Commander David Benson." Colonel Joe informed us.

Colonel Joe marched out of the private's bunking, and straight out into the main training ground. Everyone followed him. A man wearing a ragged uniform stood up at the front of the compound. The man was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Everyone, line up. I am Commander David Benson. I will be leading a select few of you on a... well, mission." Commander David said, abruptly.

"Today, we're gonna start out with some obstacle courses. Everyone, run through it a couple times." Colonel Joe ordered.

After we finished the obstacle course, and hours of other grueling training, Commander David made an announcement.

"Ok, everyone, you all did good." Commander David said. "But I will only be bringing a few of you along with me. First, of coarse, Colonel Joe, for his work training you. Next, I will bring William, because though he needs improvement, we need someone like him along with us. Third, I will bring Lane. He needs improvement on obstacle courses, but I like the way he fights. Lastly, I will bring Private Michael Sterling, for his ability to follow direct orders."

I was thrilled to be chosen, but soon I realized that maybe this wasn't the golden operation I had been dreaming about after all.


	3. The Drop

"Ok, everyone, we're pulling in hot! I know you haven't been briefed yet, but we need to bail!" Commander David shouted over the roar of the engine.

We were thousands of miles in the air, on a small transport helicopter. We were told we would be briefed once en-route to our destination, but we hadn't.

"Parachutes ready!" Commander David shouted. "Jump!"

As I jumped, I saw the world we were spiraling into. It was desolate, mostly grasslands with a lot of mountains, and a small desert nearby. As I was falling, I looked over to see Private William yelling about something. I had no idea what he was saying, so I ignored him.

"Everybody, parachutes deploy!" Commander David screamed.

I pulled my string, and looked down in time to watch as my parachute failed to stop me from plummeting into the top of a large wall of stone. I hot the top in my gut, made a soft oof sound, and fell down about 10 feet to the ground. Stones rained down on my head, and that's when I blacked out.


	4. First Fight

I woke up in a small room, it looked as if it was a one room house or something. It wasn't very big. I was sitting in the corner, leaning up against the wall. I checked myself over; nothing but some bruises. I stood up and looked around. In the opposite corner, Private William was laying on a small cot. Private Michael was outside the door, it looked like he was guarding it. Commander David walked into the room.

"Good, your up. William is hurt, but not too bad, but we don't have time to sit here, the enemy is moving forward." Commander David said quickly

"Who, exactly, is our enemy?" I asked.

"The virus's, a group of rebels who apparently own this place. They've been causing problems." Commander David answered. "But we don't have time. I can't find Colonel Joe anywhere, and William isn't in good condition."

"I can fight!" Shouted Private William.

"It seems you'll have to." Commander David said. "They co-"

"There here!" Private Michael screamed.

"Everyone, to the defensive wall!" Commander David shouted.

We all ran to the big stone wall I fell off of, and got in positions. There was a small group of people dressed in all black who were charging us.

"It looks like there is about 5 of them, just a small exploration party" Commander David said. "Open fire!"

We all opened fire. I was shooting at the farthest one to the left. It noticed me and curved to the side. I fired a couple rounds after it, then stopped when it ducked behind a small boulder. It's head popped up, then it's arms. It had a gun and was firing. I shot 3 rounds at it, and 2 hit their target. The virus was blown back from the boulder, and the body rolled into the small lake behind it. I looked over, and saw that Private Michael had shot 2 of them, Private William hit none, as he was still slightly hurt, and Commander David got the other 2.

"To the side!" Private Michael screamed.

We all looked over and saw a small speedboat of virus's coming up to the shore. I saw a flash of fire coming straight at me, heard some one yell frag out, and then I heard a giant explosion. I looked back over, and all that remained of the boat was a few shattered pieces.


End file.
